In some semiconductor devices, the implant region is formed only by dry etching. A proximity limitation is imposed on the implant region by the thickness of spacers formed on the sides of gate structures. This proximity limitation reduces the overall size of the implant region. Thus, semiconductor device boosting suffers due to this proximity limitation. As such, there exists a need to reduce the proximity limitation effects of dry etching.